Types
"In my generously long life, I have encountered many different types of Pokemon and threats to my life. Let me tell you a little bit of what I know. If you only wanted to know about Type Matchups, that's fine, too. Types of Types Even types have types, and so far, I've seen two of them. Offensive types and Defensive types. I can tell by the look on your face that you have no idea what I'm talking about. Now that you know there are two kinds of type, you need to know what each of them means. Offensive types are the ones we use to attack with. I've been able to use 28 different types. If you're lucky, I might show you some of them. Each has its own way of affecting each Defensive type. Defensive types are the ones you and I were born with. When I was young, they taught me about 15 different types, but as I grew up, I found 2 more. Just a couple years ago, I found another 2 more, so I can safely tell you that there are 19 different Defensive types. Offensive Types These are the 28 different types of damage I've found to be able to deal. Shadow A very powerful offensive type. This is the most recent one I discovered to be a full-fledged type. At first, I thought it was super-effective against every type, but some long experimenting discovered that it even has an immunity against it. It is essentially the opposite of the Defensive Steel type, having a lot of strengths as Steel has resistances, and similarly with the two negative results and immunities. Shadow also is one of the 19 Defensive types, and although a Shadow Pokemon is rare, that means it must deal extra damage for matching the Same Type. Here's how Shadow damage affects each Defensive type. ??? Originally a type I could only find with the attack "Curse," ??? was a type that symbolized the strange and mysterious nature of the attack. For a period of my life, it seemed to disappear altogether; even Curse didn't seem to be ???. A little while ago, I started to feel it surface again, but it's tough to nail down. Since Curse never really dealt any damage, I'm not certain about how ??? damages a Defensive type. Dark Known as "Evil" in some languages, Dark is the most feared of all the types, more than either Ghost or Shadow. I despise Dark, because it deals so much damage to me and there are many more ways to deal Dark damage than the puny Bug damage or the ridiculous Ghost damage. Dark is one of the 2 types I wasn't taught about after I was born, making it just new enough to actually be a threat to me. It is one of the 19 Defensive types, and I hate Defensive Dark even more. Despite being evil, I still know how Dark damages each Defensive type. Grass Grass is one of the more common types of attacks. Its attacks are based on grass and leaves, plants, and things plants can do. Because it is so common, it is fairly weak, dealing less damage to 7 types and more damage to only 3 types. I still know a Grass attack because it's very useful, however. It's another one of the 19 Defensive types. Here's how much Grass damage deals to each Defensive type. Bug When I was very young, this was the only type I was afraid of. Nobody knew about Dark, and Ghost couldn't even deal any real damage, so there was one thing my parents taught me to avoid. Even though most Bug moves have no noticeable connection to each other, my best hope was that they can be learned by Bug Pokemon! After Dark was discovered, Bug gained strength over that, and even Shadow. Bug is also one of the Defensive types. Here's how Bug damage affects each Defensive type. Poison Only being strong against 1 type until I discovered a new one very recently, Poison is a very underwhelming type. Knowing 4 resistances and an immunity against it, but only 2 strengths that I've seen, its few damaging moves rarely deal a whole lot of damage. The most important thing to remember, however, is that Poison is the most deadly status affliction, whether or not the attack did a ton of damage. Poison is a Defensive type too, but I usually laugh in its face. Here's how Poison damage affects each Defensive type. Corrosive A type I think stems from the Poison type, Corrosive damage is the variety that can deal damage to Steel Pokemon. While not often causing the target of the attack to become Poisoned without some Poison damage, it has a chance to destroy some kinds of items and gear! It's a good thing that most Corrosive attacks are known by Poison Pokemon. Here's how Corrosive affects each Defensive type. Fire Heat Water Ice Cold Normal Sound Flying Wind Dragon Electric Psychic Light Ghost Fighting Ground Earth Rock Steel Fairy Magic Defensive Types Shadow Dark Grass Bug Poison Fire Water Ice Normal Flying Dragon Electric Psychic/Light Ghost Fighting Ground Rock Steel Fairy Lack of Type " Trivia *Shadow is derived from the Gamecube games Pokemon Colosseum and Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness. *t Category:Master Alakazam Category:Type